Be It Heaven or Hell
by Al-Saiduq
Summary: Would it be okay for an Angel of Heaven and a Devil of Hell to associate? And would it be any better if said angel fell in love with said devil? Heaven/Hell AU; AkaKuro


_A/N: I don't know what I'm doing anymore... I'm drained of ideas and this was pulled out my ass... Enjoy? Originally posted on Tumblr (in my queue)_

_Slightly OOC Akashi._

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki_

* * *

Standing before him with pale blue hair and large, piercing blue eyes was his greatest rival.

Akashi was not sure what ticked him off most about this petite figure. Maybe it was the dark redish-black horns adorning his head, contrasting with his light blue hair. Maybe it was the short, pointed tail slowly swaying with the breeze. It was probably the batlike wings setting him off.

"Hello Akashi-kun. I'm in the middle of something at the moment." The demonic creature pointed out, removing a step from the stairs to throw off the unsuspecting victim.

Akashi shook his head in disapproval at Kuroko's little "prank".

How was he ever going to amend this evil little devil.

* * *

"Aka-chin~ the big guy upstairs has another task for you~" akashi's subordinate angel called out from the gate. He had just returned from dealing with a misfortune kuroko had caused and bringing back peace to those poor victims.

He sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Does it have anything to do with that nuisance of a devil?" The red head angel asked, praying to his boss that it wasn't.

"Wh~oopsie. If you meant that cute, polite one, then yeah. Looks like he's after some guys in the Projects."

And that was another thing he did not understand about Kuroko. One minute he causes mischief, the next no one knows what he's up to in boss-knows-where.

There was a time Akashi looked into archives of kuroko's past life as a human. Funny how several centuries ago, he lived as a good priest, helping those who went to his service, contributed to the little things in his village, opposed the corrupt ones. It's a wonder how he ended up at a devil working under the lord of the underworld.

"Guess I'll have to see what he's up to this time." And with that, he descended down to earth, letting his feathery wings guide him to Kuroko's very location. As if he instinctively knew where the devil would be.

* * *

The boy was just sitting there on a nearby bench, watching several streetball players evading each other, trying to snatch the ball from one another's grasps.

When he thought the blue-haired boy didn't see him, he saw a hand motion for him to sit by his side. It seemed like a harmless gesture but Akashi was weary.

He reluctantly floated over to Kuroko, letting his feet drag on the ground to be prepared to turn. But there was no sign of malice.

He sat a good two feet from the devil and watched the players do what they did best.

"One of them plays very well. His name is Himuro Tatsuya, I believe?" Akashi nodded to confirm his question, albeit slowly. "If I were not this," he motioned towards his tail and wings. "I'd like to be able to play alongside them." He admitted earnestly.

The thing with Kuroko, AKashi speculated, was that he was very honest and giving for a devil. He had to give him credit for that, considering Akashi was too calculating and unforgiving for an angel. They complemented each other well, he'll admit.

Sighing to himself, his boss and orders be damned, akashi scooted closer to kuroko, letting their shoulders touch.

"When they're gone, we can take their ball and play around for a bit." He announced. They were invisible to mortal eyes and it'd be pretty funny to see people walk by to a 'magically bouncing ball'.

"I thought angels do not condone stealing?" There was a small, almost nonexistent smirk upon kuroko's lips. For some reason, the angel was tempted to bite those lips.

"It's borrowing." He amended. While their wings intertwined, their hands crawled closer to one another to do the same.

'Maybe this little demon won't be the death of me after all.'

* * *

They've kept each other company for a while now. They spent their times watching the two basketball players challenge and defeat other players and envied them just a little. They only had each other to play with, and although Kuroko was not a formidable opponent, he held his ground fairly well. Akashi was also a beginner at this but picked up some skills through observations of Himuro and his companion Kagami Taiga.

It wasn't until a higher up demanded that he stop associating with the enemy, that he was being played a fool, that those growing emotions in him will be crushed, did he relinquish his halo and tore off his wings. Kuroko was worth the pain of being expelled from Heaven. He was worth giving up his position as an angel for. And if it meant being sent to Hell, he'll do it.

Instead, the higher ups saw a better punishment. It was ordered that he be sent to and unknown realm. It was not Hell nor Heaven, not even in between. It was only him floating in nothingness. His soul was bound to eternal nothingness, and it felt like it without the company of his devil.

He felt his eyes close as his final thoughts were, "I hope to play with you again one day, Tetsuya."

* * *

"Akashi-kun." A soft spoken voice called to him. "Ah, Kagami-kun, I think you might've hit him in the head too hard."

"You Japanese folks are just too fragile, geez. Not my fault your little boyfriend got knocked on the head."

"Taiga..."

"Shut up." He heard his voice mutter groggily. His head was pulsing and were those scrapes on his arm?

He opened his eyes slowly to a painfully bright sunlight and light blue eyes gazing at him.

"I apologize for Kagami-kun's behaviour, Akashi-kun. He got too rough while we were playing basketball." Gathered around the point guard stood most of the Seirin, Touou, Kaijou, Yosen, Shuutoku, and Rakuzan basketball club members. They all had looks of concern and relief on their faces as they watched Kuroko interact with the red headed point guard.

"We were... Playing basketball? Together?" His eyes widened by a margin at the realization.

Riko took the liberty of whacking Kagami on the head. "If we get in trouble for giving him amnesia, it's increased training for you!"

Kuroko nodded.

The phrase "_I hope to play with you again one day_" circulated in nonstop in those few seconds he pulled Kuroko forward by the collar and hugged him tightly, his arms grasping on to him for dear life.

"Er, is he okay?" Kise asked curiously, albeit shocked. His former captain was behaving oddly from his usual self. There was a whisper no one but Kuroko could hear,

"Be it heaven or hell that separates us, I love you, Tetsuya."


End file.
